I Always Thought My Life Was Easy
by WhereDidYouGo
Summary: A group of people stand on an edge of a cliff, but not all are human. What are they?-Noir is Jeremy's twin and is the outcast of her family. Her life was easy till Zeev comes in with his "cousins" and turned hers and her siblings life upside down! BREAK
1. Chapter 1

I always thought my life was easy. I had the perfect life and the perfect family. Nothing went wrong for us growing up. Then all the bad karma caught up, my parents died. Ever since then, supernatural and fantasy has taken over mine and my sibling's life. What should not have happen, happened. What should have not have escaped their books came into reality. _They _came.

That is where we all stood now. I stood off to the side, leaning into _him_. Jeremy, my twin, stood the farthest away from me, with _her. _Elena stood in the middle, with _him, _and his brother stood off to the back with _her_. A man stood off, watching us and watching the same thing we were watching. We all just stood there, not saying anything, but watching. Watching what we may or may not have caused. We watch our lives spark with the chances to go up in flames. Nothing is happening below, but we knew everything that has happen, amongst those buildings. How long until it is all gone?

"What changed?" I heard Elena whisper. I looked over at the ones standing near me and sighed.

"We did this. We changed this town." I whispered into the wind, but everyone heard me.

This is how we got to this point.

I woke up that morning, feeling like I did every other morning. I got up, got dress and got my books, like any other day. Only one difference, it would be my Aunt, not my mother down stairs. I sighed, and looked at the clock.

"SHIT!" I screamed before running downstairs. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. Once I hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs, I ran into Jeremy.

"How long did you stay in the clouds today? I don't want to know what goes on in your mind." he mumbled.

"You don't want to know, it's purple." I told him with a serious face, which only last… oh… 2 seconds. I burst out laughing, walking into the kitchen.

"You are so weird." He mumbled. I gave him a smile before grabbing an apple out of the fridge.

"Elena?"

"Left."

"Aunt Jenna?"

"Left."

"Then I got to go. See yah later, and don't even think about skipping, or I will kick your ass!" I called before running out the front door. I am not a big runner so I stopped once I was down the street. I walked fast through town, heading towards the school. I smiled when I saw my best friend, Ashton, walking ahead. I ran up to him and slow down once I was next to him.

"Hello, Ash." I said. He just smiled and kept on walking.

"You forget your coffee or something?"

"Yes…" he grumbled. I shook my head at him.

"Coffee sucks."

"You suck."

"I know." I started skipping, and smiled once I saw my other best friend Tien. "TIEN!" I called, but she did not hear me. "That little deaf girl." I mumbled. Ashton and I soon caught up with Tien, who had her usual spaz.

"I TALK TO HIM LAST NIGHT! EPP!" I smiled, thinking of her boyfriend, Eric. Only problem is that he moved all the way to Canada. I smiled at my much smaller friend. We soon neared the school. Once inside, we went to our lockers. I stood at my locker, throwing the things I did not need in, and grabbing the things I did need. I looked down the hallways to see a pissed off Jeremy coming down the hall. As he walked by I grabbed his arm.

"Elena followed you into the washroom?" I whispered.

"I still find it freaky that you always get it right…" he grumbled.

"Too easy when it comes to you too, I don't care what you do, as long as you are in school, but I wouldn't follow you into the bathroom. That's something Elena would do. And you guys call me crazy." I shook my head and let him go. I closed my locker and turned around to see some guy talking to my older sister. I sighed, for class has not even started and already she had someone wrapped around her finger. I noticed that he was one of the new kids. I sighed again and started walking to my first class.

I sat down in a seat, and watched the other kids walk into the classroom. I knew most of them by face, but there was one person, though, that came in that I did not know. He was different then the other. I could tell that he was new. His hair was longish, black with gray and white edges, which reminded me of wolfs fur. His eyes were greyish with a yellow tint. The weirdest part was, that on his hood that he had up, where gray wolf ears. I smiled as he sat down next to me.

"Hello, eagle chick." He said to me. I realized I was fingering my necklace with an eagle charm on it.

"Hello, wolf boy." I said, pointing to his fake ears. "Pretty sweet." I told him.

"Thank you. Your necklace is cool too." I then gave him a weird look.

"Why should you care, wolf boy?"

"Maybe I am just that nice. You should learn to hold your tongue, eagle chick." He smiled, but before I could say anything, our teacher walked in. I leaned back into my seat, and tried to pay attention while watching wolf boy, _("I should really learn his real name…"). _The minutes ticked by before the bell rang, but by the time that I got up, he was gone.

I was walking home when I heard someone behind me. _Tien is working, Ashton got a ride with his brother and Jeremy is probably high somewhere… who else could it be? _My question was answer when wolf boy came up beside me.

"Hello, wolf boy." I said. I looked up into his face, almost hidden in the shadows created by his hood.

"Hello, eagle chick. I realized I have never introduced my self earlier. I'm Zeev."

"I'm Noir." I held out my hand, which he took. I soon let go, not taken my eyes off his.

"So, your family French, or are you possessed by an evil spirit?" He joked.

"No, I am not French and I am not possessed. Just because my name means black does not make me evil. I am the nicest one in my family… no wait, that is my sister, and I guess you can say my brother is just messed… not evil… well I guess I am the evil one then. That explains why I am always spying on people then." I smirked.

"So were you spying on me at all today?" he whispered.

"No I was not, I was paying attention like always."

"So why did I keep catching you watching me?"

"I can multitask."

"Well done!" We walked in silence in few moments.

"Where are you living? Since I assume you are new here and only following me because you are lost." 

"I am not lost." He told me. "I am staying with my cousin and uncle. My cousin is also new here."

"Was he the one wearing the leather jacket?"

"Yes…"

"Well, be prepared to see my sister everywhere then."

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw them talking this morning; my sister is single at the moment so it is only a matter of time before she gets the new hot guy to go out with her." 

"So by saying my cousin is hot, are you saying that I am hot." I pretend to look him over then smiled.

"Nahh." He glared at me, and bumped into my side. I stuck my tongue out at him and stopped in front of my house. We just stood there for a minute not saying anything.

"Well, wolf boy, I guess I will talk to you tomorrow, if you don't think I am crazy."

"And I'm not? Anyways, I like crazy people. They are more entertaining." 

"Oh thanks. I guess I will see you tomorrow." I said before entering my house. I turned around at last minute to see that he was gone. In his place a gray husky stood. I smiled, and gently called the dog over. It slowly came over and sniffed my hand before licking my face.

"Okay, okay stop!" I laughed, before petting his head. I looked at his eyes and gasp. His eyes look the exact same as Zeev! I stood up quickly, saying good-bye to the dog before running inside and shutting the door.

"What the hell was that?" I murmured.

**A/N – ok, there is the first chapter. I wanted to make it longer, but then I felt that this would be a good way to end it off. So, how do you like it? Any questions? I will try to answer them as long as it does not give anything away. Please R/R**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VD… ONLY MY OCs!  
**

I was bored, and I mean REALLY bored. There is nothing to do in my house. Not even spying on my siblings was fun today. I got so bored that I decided to go for a walk, which is rare for me. I am a lazy ass, after all. I grabbed my jacket and the bottle of Coca Cola I was drinking and walked downstairs. I saw my sister talking to the guy I saw her talking to earlier today. She did not realize I was there yet so I started making the most mess up hand motion behind her back. I then burst out laugh at the guy's expression. Elena turned around a glared at me.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She growled. I just laughed and walked outside.

"The world is where I'm supposed to be." I called into the night, my arms in the air and spinning down the lane way.

"Who was that?" I heard the guy say.

"My sister, sadly." I heard my sister mumble back. I burst out laughing again and started walking down the street. I turned on my iPod, and started dancing down the streets. I did not realize where I was going until I was in the near-by forest. I look down at my iPod and gasped at the time. I then started heading back. This is when I heard someone call out.

"Hello." A very sexy voice said. I rolled my eyes and turned around to see some tall guy standing there.

"Hello stranger. Who the hell are you?" Then all of the sudden, he was in front of me. He looked me straight in my eye, and I watched his pupils go all funky and his voice go weird.

"You will come with me. You will not scream, no matter what." I just blinked and started laughing.

"Wow, someone is a little bit crazy." I laughed. The next thing I know, I was up against the tree, the guy's hands up around my neck, except one was more on my chin out of his clumsiness. I bite his hand, and when he went to retreat it, his nails clawed the side of my face. I screamed from the sharp pain. I reached my hand up and felt blood slowly trick down my face.

"Oh, shit. Thanks dude! How can I get past my family with out them asking questions now?" I growled at him. I then realized he was staring at the blood. All of the sudden, he was licking the wound. "Eww eww." I started screaming, but the next thing I know he was backing away, coughing. I watched him glare at me before running into the forest.

"EAGLE CHICK!" I heard Zeev call. I turned around and saw him jogging over to where I am. I smiled at him, and forgot about the scratches on my face.

"Hey, wolf boy! What are you doing here?"

"I was out jogging and I heard someone scream. What happen to your face?"

"Oh, I was just randomly walking around and I find myself here and then some creep came out of no where and then he did this weird thing with his eyes and told me to come with him and not scream and then I started laughing and then he was failing at chocking me and then I bit him and he scratch my face, and then he lick the blood then started screaming and ran away glaring at me." I finally took a breath. Zeev was just looking at the wound.

"My house is just around the corner. You can come over and clean up before you see your family." He told me. I smiled and nodded. I followed him out of the forest and towards this huge house.

"Wow." I said. He smiled at me before opening the door. I walked in and heard him go "Humph." I shrugged it off though.

"The bathroom is just down the hall on the second floor. I need to talk to my uncle first, though." Zeev told me, before entering the first door on the left, leaving it open a crack. I started heading in the direction he told me, walking up the huge stairs and down the hall but then I realized that there was many doors. Instead of going through them all, I decide to be lazy and go ask Zeev which one. I was about to enter the room he entered when I heard voices.

"She isn't human, but I don't think she knows what she is." I heard Zeev whisper.

"Is she a vampire?"

"No, I didn't invite her in and she came in. I think she may have been attacked by a vampire too." _Vampire? What the…_

"So what else could she be? Witch? Werewolf?"

"Shape shifter." I heard him whisper. I gasp. I heard the voices stopped but I did not care. I ran out the front door and headed home. I could hear Zeev calling my name but did not care. All I cared about is getting home. _Shape shifter? What the hell? Was I just in a psycho's house or something? _

I ran all the way home. For the first few blocks, I heard Zeev following me, but he soon stopped. Once I was inside the house, I was about to run upstairs but Aunt Jenna came out of the kitchen.

"Noir? What are you doing?" She asked. I stop dead on the steps. I had my back to her, so she could not see my face.

"I am just going to go do some homework I forgot about." I lied, well kind of. I did have homework I have to do, just not right now.

"Where were you?" she asked me.

"I was out for a walk, and lost track of time." Well, that was not a lie. I started walking back up the steps, but Aunt Jenna saw my face.

"What did you do? Is that blood?" She started freaking out then.

"Its find, I just fell. I really need to get that homework done now." I said before running up the stairs before she could say anything else. I ran straight into my bathroom and looked at the scratches. I wince at the amount of blood that had found its way out. I grabbed some toilet paper, dabbed it in some water and washed away all the blood. Once it was all gone ten minutes later, I could see the wound better. There were three long scratches along my lower cheek but the weirdest part was there were two small teeth marks amongst the scratches. I found a few band-aids and covered up the scratches.

I went into my room and flopped onto my bed. _Is what Zeev said true? Was I really attack by a vampire? Is there a chance that I might be a shape shifter?_ I gave my head a shook and started laughing at myself. _The vampire part I believe could be true, but the shape shifter part? Yah right! _I sighed as I grabbed my bag from off the floor, and started on my homework.

Zeev POV

I walked back into my house, shaking my head. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! _She knows! Maybe she will not believe me, but she seems so out of reality she just might believe what she heard. I guess I have to make up some lie in case she did not. I was walking past an open door when I overheard people talking.

"Maybe the animal did it." I heard someone say. I walked in.

"What did I do now?" I groaned. There stood my "uncle" and my "cousin", Stefan. My uncle threw a newspaper at me. On it was a newspaper article about an animal attack and the death of some couple.

"Not my doing." I told them. "Anyways there is another vampire. Maybe he did it." I then walked out of the room, and went up to my bedroom.

**A/N – I wanted to end with a cliffy but… this seemed better. How did you like it? Who was the person who attacked Noir? Is Noir really a shape shifter? What is Zeev? Please R/R **


	3. Chapter 3

**ichA/N – I'm sorry, unlike my other stories after I put them on break, I did nothing for this one, till now. I will try to update more often, but I can't promise anything.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, WhereDidYouGo, swear that I do not own Vampire Diaries, no mater how much I wish I do, or Facebook.**

**SONGS LISTEN TO DURING WRITING: Stop and Stare by OneRepublic**

_An eagle was flying through the woods, following a river. Soon the river turned into the falls, and the eagle dived with it, swooping up before touching the water at the base. Laughter was heard amongst the wind, swimming around everything. A wolf was seen on the bank, smiling up at the eagle. The eagle soared up into the air, above the tree tops until a clearing was spotted. Gliding down, and soon in the coolness of the branches, the eagle landed on the ground. A dirty Zeev walked out of the trees, smiling._

"_Now you got it. For the last step of the basics; change back." He called to the eagle. The eagle seemed to nod, bowing his head against its chest. Everything was still, till a scream was heard, painful cries as a ripping body turned into another. Soon, a young girl was standing in the eagles place. Pushing her long hair out of the way, she smiled._

"_That was awesome!" She cried._

"_You did a good job, Noir." Zeev said, coming closer to the girl, hugging her. "Good job, young shifter." He went to go kiss her on the forehead but…_

I gasped as my sweat soaked body jerked awake. I sat up, trying to catch my breath. The dream was flashing through my head, scaring me. Finally looking over at the clock, I groaned at the red flashing numbers. Two hours too early, therefore being 5:30. I rolled off of my bed, grabbing some clothes. A tee-shirt that said "Sarcasm is the best thing ever" and a pair of jeans fitted my mood today. I stumbled across the hall and into the bathroom, grumbling to myself. Setting the clothes down on the counter, I turned on the shower.

After having along shower, I stepped out into the steamed fill room. Everything felt wet and slick as I wrapped a towel around me. Soon the steam was gone from the mirror and I noticed the band aids were peeling off. Slowly, I pulled it away from my skin to show the wounds. Wincing, I sighed wishing they would go away. I imagined my face without the scars to see if there was a difference. For a flash of a second, I saw the marks vanished. I gasped flailing back against the wall. The scratches and bite mark were back, and exhaled. _It's just my imagination. _I thought.

I pulled my clothes on and brushed my hair. After finishing getting ready for school, and making a quick breakfast of hash browns and hot chocolate, I was in my room again.

Quickly turning on my lap top, I pulled up a browser, surfing the web. Sadly soon got bored and realized what I was typing. "Why should I care about shape shifters?" I grumbled under my breath. Going onto Facebook, a friend request caught my attention. "So, now you are stalking me online, huh Zeev?" I mumbled, accepting it. Soon a chat popped up in the corner.

**Zeev: Hey, eagle chick. **

Groaning inwards, I started typing.

**Noir: What do you want?**

**Zeev: Grumpy much?**

**Noir: I woke up two hours before normal, grumpy is not the word.**

**Zeev: So, where did you go last night?**

**Noir: I didn't realized what time it was so I ran home. **I lied, sighing.

**Zeev: I ran after you for a few blocks.**

**Noir: I didn't see you. Sorry about that.**

**Zeev: No problem.  
Zeev: I heard there is a party tonight. Invited?**

**Noir: I go to the school so yea, but it's not my thing.**

**Zeev: Well, then I wont ask you out to go there. **My eyes turned into little full moons at the comment. _He wants to ask ME out? To a PARTY?_

**Noir: Ask me out?**

**Zeev: Okay, I am asking you to at least have dinner with me. Tonight?**

**Noir: Ahhh…. This is the part I wake up right? Or am I officially gone crazy? I told the voices in my head to go away, but they didn't listen.**

**Zeev: Nice, but no, you are not dreaming/crazy. I liked you and I want to get to know you better.**

**Noir: Okay then, but how do I know you aren't some serial killer, choosing me as his next victim?**

**Zeev: Because I would have killed you in the forest last night, where we were all alone.**

**Noir: Not his style. He does it in the ally, setting the body so it would be found easily, but leaving before the police can get there thanks to his supernatural powers.**

**Zeev: Well, I am going to go get ready for school. See you later, beautiful.**

**Zeev is offline.**

I just sat there, stunned. I slowly reached over for my cell phone, dialling in the familiar phone number, staring at the chat.

"I know I said that I would come over at 3 am in the pouring rain for you, but that is the weekend deal. What do you want? Better question, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU UP AT THIS TIME!" An unusually pissed off Tien picked up, her head probably under a pillow, protrude thanks to the muffled sounds.

"Tien…" I gasped.

"What do you want?"

"TIEN…" I said a little louder, scared. "You know that new kid at the school? Zeev Hound?"

"I heard of him, why?" Tien voice became clearer, since she was probably sitting up now.

"He just asked me out." I mumbled.

"HE DID WHAT?" She screamed into the phone. Pulling it away for a moment, I brought it back slowly.

"Are you going to scream again?" I ask cautiously.

"No, I won't." She grumbled. "What did he say?" She asked. I recited the convocation. "Shit, so are you going to go?"

"I guess I have to now." I sighed, looking at the clock. "I think I am going to go talk to my sister, ask her what to do. Do you mind, since I woke you up so early?"

"No, I don't mind. I feel honour that you called me first." She joked around, laughing at her formal attitude. "Okay, can't hold that up for long. See you later on." She said, hanging up. I closed my cell phone and looked at my door. Sighing, I walked out in the hallway again and towards my sister's room. I knocked a few times before there was a groggy response.

"What do you want, Jenna?" She grumbled from amongst her blankets.

"It's me. I got something to ask you." I mumbled, stepping in.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked concerned.

"Bad dream, but I don't want to talk about that." I sat down next to here on her bed.

"Then what is it you want to talk about?" I recited the convocation a second time now. "YOU WERE ASKED OUT?" She screamed, which caused me to burst out laughing.

"Is it that surprising?" I giggled. She shook her head, not to sure.

"Can you guys turn down the volume?" A muffled voice from the door way said. I looked over to see Jeremy standing there in his sweats and a tee-shirt.

"Sorry, no volume control." I said smiling. He gave me a glance and seemed to go a little surprised.

"What happen to your face?" He asked walking over. Sitting on Elena's bed on the other side, he started poking at my cheek.

"OUCH! Don't do that!" I said slapping his hand. He smiled evilly and started poking it again. I slapped his hand, and then his arm, glaring. He then started tickling my side, which made me started trying to bite him.

"OKAY YOU TWO! Stop before someone get's hurt." Elena said pushing the two of us apart.

"In other words, you mean before you get hurt." I said, laughing. She glared then gave me a quizzical look.

"What did happen to your face?" She asked. I shrugged not caring.

"She scraped it last night. No big deal." I said.

"How do you scrap your face?" Jeremy said, smirking. I went to go slap him in the arm again but Elena grabbed my hand.

"I just tripped and fell." I said, trying to smile sweetly. "I really don't want to go to school today." I grumbled, falling back onto the bed.

"Why not, book worm?" Jeremy said, attempting to poke me in the side before Elena once again interfered.

"I don't want to see the new kid." I said, sighing.

"She got asked out by Zeev Hound." Elena said, sounding proud for some reason.

"Who is that?" Jeremy said, looking confused.

"Maybe if you weren't "busy" they you would notice." I said, still grumbling.

"So, if I see him tomorrow, can I kick his ass?" He said, sounding proud. I burst out laughing and sat back up.

"You didn't kick Matt's ass." I said, giving Elena a glance. This time it was her turn to slap my arm. I grinned wider, feeling proud for no reason.

"Ahhh, you looked to sad. He wouldn't do anything, anyways."

"Brothers are only supposed to go after the boyfriends when they hurt there sister. Best friends warn them not to do anything." I stood up and stretched. Jeremy looked slightly deflated, and I smiled sweetly. "I will let you eventually though." I then took my leave, walking back into my room. _Today is going to be interesting._

**A/N – okay, not much happens for a lot of talking. I'm sorry about that. Please review and I will try to update again soon, but no promises, unless I get yelled at enough to do it. :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Soooooo I haven't written anything that could be posted in ohhhh over a year… main excuse… I am super lazy and procrastinate. Other reason, I had a completely different story plot then any of my current stories that I have been thinking about for the last year. Also I have been working on a year long school project that evolves writing, though I have procrastinated on that also. I am procrastinating right now as I write this chapter. Sorry for shortness. I just wanted to get something up so you don't think I died. Hehe, do you guys even REMEMBER this story?**

I barley saw Zeev all morning, which surprised me. Well, not really since I turned around every time I saw him. I also purposely skipped the one class I had with him, claiming I missed my alarm. I figured I could pull the whole "How many classes did Jeremy miss today?" card if I was called on it. Tien had her usual spaz attack on the topic of my future date with wolf boy.

"So, when are you going?" She said rapidly.

"I don't know." I shrugged, putting my books away at the beginning of lunch.

"Where are you going?" She shot back.

"I don't know." I closed my eyes in frustration.

"What are you doing?"

"TIEN! SHUT UP!" I finally snapped. "I have no idea where we are going, when or what. Just that apparently we are going out."

"Well, if you would actually talk to me; then you would know those details." A seductive voice said from behind me. Slowly turning, I stared up at the grey eyes. He was leaning against the locker next to mine, smirking.

"I haven't seen you all day, anyways. I am not avoiding you." I said, walking towards the cafeteria. Zeev followed me, hands in his pockets.

"Bye then." Tien rolled her eyes, walking in the opposite direction. I didn't even notice.

"You are completely avoiding me. Why?" Zeev said, actually sounding serious.

"Do I have to mention serial killer again?" I joked, not giving him a straight answer.

Zeev sighed, before stopping me in the middle of the hall. "Fine, you are going to the party at the Falls with me tonight. I will pick you up at six to get you some dinner before heading over."

"That party is not my-" I started.

"Well, you are making an exception for tonight." He smirked, gently took my hand and kissed the knuckles. "Till then, beautiful." He whispered, before going in the other direction then the cafeteria.

"What is this, the 18th century?" I called out after him.

"Oui, oui, mademoiselle." He called out. "Six o'clock, don't forget!"

I stood in the middle of the hallway, shaking my head. What the hell just went on?

**A/N – Again, this is more just a filler to show I am not dead. I apologies for such shortness after such a long break. Not even 500 words –cries- I will TRY to write something soon, but no promises. I am SUCH a procrastinator.**

**Oh, and while I am at it, if any of you guys are on FictionPress, and enjoy fantasy. Try my friend Auraspirit157 story Elements: Spiritrunner (Prequel) OR Elements (Was complete but she is currently rewriting it, maybe a view reviews that aren't from me might get her to write some more). Or if you enjoy Sci-Fi, try her story Over the Edge. **


End file.
